


Fostering Fledglings

by KokoroChan22



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Kids, Cuteness everywhere, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FWR did this for fun, Fai needs a hug, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kurogane is secretly good at parenting, My First TRC fanfic, OC characters, Protective Parents, TRC Family is best family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoroChan22/pseuds/KokoroChan22
Summary: After shortly leaving the world of Piffle, Fang Wang Reed decides to create a little detour for the TRC fam.He claims that its a part of his plan, but in reality, he just got bored and wanted to mess with them lol.Have fun reading about Kuro and Fai trying to turn back Syaoran and Sakura while also being forced to take care of them!!





	Fostering Fledglings

**Author's Note:**

> Its very cute and funny! Also sorry for the bad descriptions at times..This is my first fic! xD  
> Let me know if I should not make the dialog bold throughout the whole chapter or not.
> 
> Credits:  
> Animangod helped create the title of fic.  
> Parareve helped create the name of the world/dimension in the fic.
> 
> Enjoy!!

After all the crazy stuff that happened in Piffle world, Syaoran and his friends were ready to go to the next world. They bid a fond farewell to President Tomoyo and the others. Mokona’s large white wings appeared and Yuko’s magic circle came out. Mokona’s teleportation magic surrounded them as Kurogane asked her to tell Princess Tomoyo that he would be back one day. She warmly agreed to and then they were gone.

As they were traveling to the next world, they started to see glimpses of pretty warm colors and beginnings of what looked like the landscape of the new world. They could see brief passing images of tropical looking forests, sparkling oceans, dirt roads and modern buildings. As the images were becoming clearer, something odd happened. The traveling world shift around them suddenly started moving faster and everything began to blur. This was different than usual…Everyone started to worry.

A blurry colorful magical wall rose up beginning to separate Syaoran and Sakura from Fai and Kurogane. Fai outstretched his arm towards them, but it was too late. The wall completely encompassed the two kids. Black and white wisps of magic started to constrain the two of them. Syaoran tried to cut the magic bounding himself with his sword, but it was no use. The magic was too strong for him to even move. A deep unwelcoming voice floated around Sakura and Syaoran. They could hear it inside their minds. 

**_“You may not remember me, but in order to have my plan fulfilled, I must go to measures that might seem strange to you. It is important only for you to know that my reason for changing you two temporarily is to test you and your companions on your ability to overcome sudden obstacles. Due to what is to come in the future, I felt the need to do so”_** Mysteriously said Fang Wang Reed.

Syaoran replied mentally **“I don’t understand! Who are you and why are you making us look younger?”**

**“That is not for you to know now. Just cooperate so that you and the Princess will live.”** Replied the ominous voice.

**“O-Okay…Just please do not hurt Princess Sakura!”**

Sakura also mentally asked around the same questions, but Fang Wang Reed did not give her much information either.

As the magic was working faster on them, It became harder to resist what was happening to them. They started to revert both mentally and physically younger until they were around three years old. The magical transformation completed just moments before Mokona landed into the new world. The magical transportation walls slowed down and the floor underneath all four of them disappeared. They fell in three different directions into the new world.

* * *

**“Uhhh! What just happened?! Who’s voice was that!”** angrily said Kurogane as he stood up from the big landing.

**“..I don’t know..It sure was strange! The voice said something about taking care of Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan while staying in this world for a while..I wonder what he meant..”** said Fai as he stood up looking confused and worried.

They both dusted their clothes from Piffle World off and looked around. The two of them could not see Syaoran or Sakura anywhere. All they saw was a five foot tall water fall that flowed into a small stream that seemed to lead into a nearby town on their left. The dirt floor they were standing on was an odd color to them. It was a rusty orange color. To their right, was a huge green topical forest that gave off an almost pleasant atmosphere. Kurogane did not fully trust it. He could sense something was off about it. 

**“Let’s go search for Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan, Kuro-run! Maybe they landed in the forest.”** Said Fai as he pointed toward the forest.

**“No way! I don’t trust that place..Its creepy and has an odd aura about it.”** Kurogane said while he turned his head away.

**“Oh C’mon, Kuro-puu~! You know you want to at least check it out once to see if they are there or not. Besides how can you know for sure if it truly is a dangerous forest if you never explore it?”** Fai said with a sly but cute smile.

**“Hmmmth..Fine..only once just to make sure! If I’m right, you owe me some booze..”** grumbled Kurogane with his arms crossed.

**“Okay~ Okay~ Let’s go now~!”** Cheerfully said Fai as he walked ahead of Kuro with his arms in the air.

**“OI!! Wait for me you D#!$ Mage!!”**

They both ran into the forest. One willingly, while the other angerly chased the other. After walking around for a while, they came to a small clearing. Birds chirped loudly above them as they started to hear a familiar small voice coming from a bush. 

**“Ahh Kuro-puu and Fai~!! I finally found you!!”** happily said Mokona as she hopped onto Fai’s shoulder.

**“Ahaha Mokona! Enough with the kisses~! Its good to see you too!”** said Fai.

**“Oi Manju did you happen to see the kid and Princess anywhere?”**

**“Hmmm…No..but I did sense Sakura’s feather nearby!”**

**“Well I guess that we will have to look harder for them! Good job finding the feather’s presence Mokona~!”** said Fai with a small smile.

**“Tech! Great more walking through this creepy forest!”**

**“Now Kuro-tan, I told you this forest is not creepy until proven so. Stop being so negative about this. Let just enjoy this small exploration until we find them!”**

**“Humph..”** Kurogane says has he begins to stomp onward.

**“Yay! A rescue adventure~! Adventure~ lalala”** Mokona sang as she hopped up and down.

The three of them continued their way through the dense forest. They looked in bushes, around trees and even Mokona looked through holes in logs. It was no use; an hour went by and they still had not seen them.

**“Hey! How much longer do you intend to look in this stupid forest? We have been searching in here for two hours now! Let’s just get out of here and look for them in that town that we saw earlier.”**

**“Kuro-tan, now is not the time for impatience. I have a feeling that we should be coming across another clearing soon. If they are not there, we can try searching for them your way. Okay?”**

**“…Okay. If they are there, you really owe me booze!”**

**“Hahaha! Alright. Alright.”**

As they reached the clearing, suddenly they heard someone crying. It was coming from behind a tall tree. With surprised facial expressions, they carefully approached the tree. Fai was the first to reach the tree. As he looked around the tree, he let out a gasp.

* * *

**“Ahhh! A little Syaoran-kun!! How cuteeee~!”**

**“What?? What do you mean he is- _EHH?!! Kid?!"_**

They both looked at little Syaoran in surprise and shock. Fai could not help wanting to pick him up and cuddle him. Syaoran looked so cute while wearing his Piffle World shirt like a night gown. His pants, shoes and other belongings were scattered around the tree.

**“Ahhh so cute! So cuteee~!!”**

**“Mage!! Stop doing that! This is serious! What happened to him while we were traveling between _worlds??"_**

**“Hmm I don’t know..Maybe that mysterious voice is to blame for this..”**

**“Mokona thinks he looks cute too~! Let’s ask Yuko what happened after we find Sakura!”** suggested Mokona.

Syaoran started to cry again and Fai could not calm him down.

**“Oi l-let me try!”** said Kuro as he nervously held out his arms.

**“O-Okay. Be careful.”**

As Fai put Syaoran in his arms, strangely he calmed down right away.

He gave Kurogane a small smile and then fell asleep.

**“Aww how cute! He really likes you Kuro-puu~! You are good with kids after all!”**

**“Shut up! I’m not…but he does seem to like being held by me for some reason..”** He said as he tried to hide his happiness from Syaoran taking a liking to him.

**“Hmm I don’t sense anyone else’s presence in this forest so let’s look for Sakura-chan in the town!”** said Fai.

**“Finally! Yes, let’s go. Its starting to look like I was half right after all.”**

**“Let me guess, I own you a bottle of booze?”** Fai said while laughing.

**“Yeh.”**

**“Alright, Kuro-sama I will buy you one after we find Sakura-chan.”**

All four of them headed back out to the entrance of the forest with the hopes of finding Sakura in the new world’s town.


End file.
